Suddenly
by jekyllhj7
Summary: A glimpse into Jack's thoughts as he muses over what he and Ianto have.


**Suddenly**

**I've seen the Les Miserables film twice now and cried both times. (Don't judge it against the stage version, it's a different entity – and personally I think the whole cast was wonderful. ) This scene is based on the "new" song. It is a very pretty song sung by Valjean, but to me it doesn't really fit in with the rest of the score. **

**Anyway, this scene came to me the other day while I was listening once again. You can probably find it on youtube.**

It was the middle of the night and Jack couldn't sleep. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, he'd get up and do some work in his office. But tonight he had decided to stay at Ianto's. So he lay in silence staring up at the ceiling - the white expanse occasionally broken by the beams of a passing car before once more filling with shadows.

He told people he didn't sleep, but that was just another tale that made up the mystique of Captain Jack Harkness. In reality, Jack slept… quite well usually. But tonight his mind wouldn't rest. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, echoing the slow breaths of the man sleeping soundly beside him.

He turned to lie on his side to look at Ianto. The true age of the young man only came out when he slept. Jack marveled at how he had gone through hell and come out the other side relatively unscathed. He smiled at how the usually immaculately groomed man was now scrunched up under the covers, hair sticking up at all angles and beginning to curl, mouth hanging open and a small bit of drool on the pillow.

Then all at once it hit him. He rolled onto his back and took deep breaths to calm himself. When had it happened?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jones. Ianto Jones." ….. "Looks like a weevil to me."

Simple sentences that had thrown him for a loop. His usually composure was crumbled by a young man in the dark. He resisted for a while but eventually, against his better judgment, the young man managed to work his way into Torchwood 3.

"You're more of a monster than anything down there." "One day I'll watch you suffer and die."

Again, simple sentences that wounded him more than any weapon ever could. The discovery of Lisa had made Jack question his own loyalty even more than Ianto's.

"Would you miss me? …. Yep."

A simple word… an answer to a throwaway question. Was that when things were changed? Was it an acknowledgment of something that was never supposed to be?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned again to look at Ianto. This time he saw a beautiful pair of ice blue eyes staring back at him.

"You okay?"

Jack paused and thought for a moment. Then he smiled and pulled the younger man close. "Yeah." He answered closing his eyes and joining Ianto in sleep.

~End~

**Questions… comments? This is a little different from what I had in mind, but I like it. I apologize if the quotes aren't accurate, but I haven't watched any eps in ages. I prefer the Torchwood that is in my own mind. **

**Lyrics:**

**Suddenly you're here  
Suddenly it starts  
Can two anxious hearts  
Beat as one.**

**Yesterday I was alone  
Today you walk beside me  
Something's still unclear  
Something not yet here  
Has begun.**

**Suddenly the world**  
**Seems a different place**  
**Somehow full of grace**  
**Full of light.**

**How was I to know**  
**That so much love**  
**Was held inside me  
****What is past is gone  
****Now we journey on  
****Through the night**

**How was I to know at last**  
**That happiness can come so fast**  
**Trusting me the way you do**  
**I'm so afraid of failing you**  
**Just a child who cannot know**  
**That danger follows where I go**  
**There are shadows everywhere**  
**And memories I cannot share**

**Nevermore alone  
Nevermore apart  
You have warmed my heart  
Like the sun**

**You have brought the gift of life**  
**And love so long denied me**  
**Suddenly I see**  
**What I could not see**  
**Something suddenly**  
**Has begun.**


End file.
